


Hank Pym Tries to be a Dom

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: When Henry Pym wears his Yellowjacket costume on villain roleplay night, he's expecting to be the dom, he gets spanked anyway.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Hank Pym Tries to be a Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wish Hank had a larger (and also slightly different, younger) role in the MCU so there was more quality content, instead, take whatever this is.

Steve sighed, pulling against the ropes that bound his wrists together, Henry had told him to wait, that he would only be gone a few minutes, but the hand at the top of the clock had already moved from on the hour exactly, to quarter past ten, and it was becoming more and more evident that Hank had been distracted on his way upstairs, most likely he had received a message from another scientist, and had forgotten entirely about the man that he'd left tied up.

Luckily, Pym had never been a boy scout, and he'd never learned how to properly tie knots, so whatever he had done with the rope had come apart with only a few sharp tugs. Steve wondered if it would seem too pointed if he suggested a seminar on the subject, no one wanted Whirlwind escaping from bondage and wreaking havoc.

Honestly, Steve had not been enthused when Henry had asked if he could try domming and had only let this happen in the first case because the other man had looked so disappointed when he remained silent. The fact that he was doing so poorly during his first attempt didn't make Steve want to try again.

That was when the scientist came rushing back through the door. Cap felt the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You were looking for the Yellowjacket costume?" It wasn't... a good sign, he got it, he really did, Yellowjacket was in many ways everything that Hank wasn't, less of a pacifist, more reckless, more hotheaded, Tony had been noticeably annoyed when he got a bill from a scientists' bar because someone had started a fight. Hank was such a sub naturally that he would have needed to bring out more of Yellowjacket in himself, but if he was dissociating for this...

Yellowjacket blew out a pink bubble, and Steve stiffened, it was disrespectful, that was what it was. Chewing gum while in the middle of a scene, and if he was in charge, he would never allow it. Every part of him wanted to surge forward and take the brat over his knee, but the man was crouching down, bringing Steve's chin up with his thumb.

"Henry," Cap said, in a warning tone, "I know Tuesdays are villain roleplay night, but I really don't think that this is appropriate."

Yellowjacket's eyes were hard as he stared back, silently, and when he did speak up, it was the worst thing that he could have possibly said. "I'm not Hank Pym," Hank's voice came, without the nervous twinge that invaded every line he spoke, "I killed him."

That was it. It could have been an act, but if it was, it was a good one, Steve was shutting this down now.

When Hank moved to stand up, Steve grabbed him by his wrist, tugging him to the ground. He had the man pinned in seconds, and deftly wrapped his wrists up in the rope, his own knot was much better, and wouldn't be easily escaped. With his other hand, he pulled out his identicard, fully intent on calling Tony.

It was only when he had pressed the button, when Tony's voice floated through the speaker, asking him what the emergency was, that Steve glanced down at the man beneath him. Henry blinked up at him, eyes wide. The eyes were the nervous ones that were normal for Henry Jonathan Pym, rather than the manic ones of Yellowjacket. He had been acting, trying to make the scene better.

"Steve, why did you-?"

Cap ignored him for the moment. "Sorry, Tony," he murmured, "Hank was being a brat."

"Hold up," Tony's voice came, "why are you with Hank? What was-" but Steve's thumb was already hitting the end call button.

The biochemist squirmed beneath him; by now, Henry had figured out that he was going to be punished, and he looked like he wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous. Steve pushed up off him, settling down on the floor and tugging Henry across his lap so that his ass was pointing upwards.

"I'm sure that you knew how inappropriate that was, you don't need me to tell you exactly what you did wrong," Steve commented, resting one hand on the man's shorts.

"Sir, I don't-"

At least he was using 'Sir,' Steve thought, as he hooked one thumb under the waistband of Yellowjacket's shorts. "You might not have noticed, but I worry about you, I worry about your mental health. There is nothing less sexy to me than the thought of being intimate with you when you think you're someone else."

"I'm sorry, Steve," Hank bit his lower lip, making sure to squirm at just the right moment, "are you going to punish me?"

The super soldier grunted, tugging down the man's shorts until the skin of his ass was bare. "That much should be obvious." He hissed and brought his hand down.

Steve was strong, and even one slap of his hand saw the flesh of the biochemist's right buttcheek rippling from the force. Hank yelped in response, lowering his head down to the ground. Steve could hear the vague sounds of him apologizing still. A pink handprint started to form where the man had been struck.

"But, if you want to be treated like Yellowjacket-" Steve said, bringing his hand down three times in quick succession, "I don't think he was ever properly punished for the Egghead affair."

Hank shivered, and Steve tried to ignore the way he pushed his ass up for easier access, really, it was impossible to ever truly punish the man, he enjoyed everything that was done to him far too much. Maybe a piece of ginger up the ass for twenty-four hours would do the trick, they'd have to find out tomorrow.

The hand came down over and over again, painting Pym's ass pink with handprints, and even then, Steve didn't seem ready to stop, Hank counted as the number of smacks climbed higher and higher, ten, then twenty, then even up to one hundred, he didn't seem like he was going to stop.

But then suddenly, Hank was pulled upward, his front against Steve's chest, and the leader of the Avengers had his cock in hand, stroking him towards completion. His thick fingers were wrapped around the shaft, which was already oversensitive after rubbing in between Steve's thighs with every blow. 

"Good boy," Steve breathed into his ear, as Hank came embarrassingly quickly, "you can be so sweet, make a guy feel really good about himself."

And that was that Hank buried his face in the man's shoulder, allowing himself to enjoy the attention.

"Pym," Steve murmured, against his blond curls, "your problem is that Yellowjacket is a sub too. It's less obvious, he fights it, but in the end, he's still you. He wants to be taken in hand by someone more powerful than him. Just accept what you like and enjoy it."


End file.
